Esmaltes
by Gabi C
Summary: Bebe decide ignorar el comentario antes de preguntar "¿'Kiss me on my tulips' o 'California Raspberry' ?" mientras le mostraba las pequeñas botellitas de esmaltes. Butters/Bebe


**AN:** Mi amor en las parejas SP se divide en dos: Creek y parejas crack. Butters/Bebe me parece la cosa más cute del mundo ;u; Also, mi primera pareja hetero! xD wut wut wut.

* * *

><p><strong>Esmaltes<strong>

Bebe camina apurada por los pasillos vacios de South Park High School, los tacos de sus nuevos zapatos haciendo pequeños sonidos. _Clack, clack, clack._ Avanza lo más rápido posible, tratando de no arruinar sus ropas en el proceso. Esta **realmente** tarde y solo ruega porque su mamá no este demasiado molesta, en eso escucha un curioso ruido, como el de alguien aguantando la respiración. Se queda parada en medio del pasillo y-

_Ahí_.

Una vez más el pequeño ruido, como el de un sollozo ahogado. Bebe mira a todos los lados, buscando el origen del pequeño lloriqueo. A la tercera vez se da cuenta de que proviene del baño de hombres, Bebe se muerde el labio nerviosa y al escuchar el cuarto sollozo decide entrar.

"A qué carajo. Igual nadie está por aquí." Y con todo el valor del mundo entra al baño de varones –una experiencia algo impactante la verdad, ¿Cuántas chicas pueden decir que han entrado a un baño de hombres?- se queda parada por unos segundos, tratando de localizar el sonido una vez más. El extraño gimoteo vuelve a ocurrir y Bebe lo sigue, llegando al cubículo del fondo. La puerta esta semi abierta y Bebe la empuja ligeramente, colando su cabeza para observar al ocupante.

Lo que encuentra la deja sin palabras, era una _chica_. Bebe frunce el ceño, eso no tiene el _menor_ sentido y no saldrá de ahí sin respuestas.

"¿Hey estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?" Bebe observa a la pequeña rubia que tiene grandes listones verdes en su cabello, lleva puesto un vestido ridículo y unos zapatos horribles. Bebe decide que la niña no tiene el mas mínimo sentido de la moda. La rubia desconocida levanta la cabeza mientras limpia sus lagrimas y Bebe ahoga un grito de sorpresa.

"¡¿Marjorine?"

"O-oh _por favor_ Bebe, me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta." Bebe abre los ojos sorprendida y se tapa la boca con sus manos. No era posible. Pero _si_, nadie podía confundir esa voz.

"¡¿BUTTERS?" La pequeña… emm… el _pequeño_ rubio afirma con la cabeza mientras se seca las lágrimas. Bebe se muerde el labio y cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, al final decide preguntar. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Butters se queda callado por unos segundos, su vista baja y frotando sus nudillos. Al final responde. "Todos me odian." Bebe siente como su corazón se rompe en millones de pedacitos y responde sin pensar.

"Ven conmigo." Butters levanta la mirada rápidamente, cuestionándola con la mirada. Ante esto Bebe voltea los ojos. "Solo ven Butters."

* * *

><p>"Mmm ¿estás segura de esto Bebe?"<p>

"Por supuesto."

"P-pero-"

"Shh."

Butters decide que lo mejor es quedarse callado y hacer todo lo que Bebe ordene. Por el momento esta sentando en la cama de la rubia, esperando por más instrucciones mientras ella busca algo en su closet. "¡Aja! Lo encontré."

Bebe se da la vuelta y entre sus brazos lleva todo tipo de cosas: maquillaje, esmaltes, plancha, ganchitos, pulseras, agujas y objetos que Butters no podía identificar. El rubio se inclina levemente, tratando de ver que más tiene Bebe en ese closet, y casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad de ropa y zapatos que había.

"Cielos Bebe, ¿todo eso es tuyo?"

"Yep."

"Hamburguesas, y q-que planeas hacer."

Una sonrisa gigante se formó en los labios de Bebe y Butters se arrepiente automáticamente de haber preguntado.

"O lo vas a ver."

* * *

><p>Tres horas después y el pobre Butters ya no sabe que esta pasando. Su cabello ha pasado por todos los procesos imaginables: lavado, peinado, secado, planchado y hasta <strong>podía<strong> jurar que en algún momento Bebe le había puesto ruleros. Su rostro rogaba por un descanso, que si no era una mascarilla, era la depilación, que el rímel o el rubor, que Butters quédate quieto voy a pintar tus labios o que hay que buscar cinco sombras diferentes. El rubio se siente mareado por toda las fragancias impregnadas en el aire: laca, perfume, cremas, gel y dios sabe que otras cosas. Sus orejas están calientes ya que Bebe las perforo dos veces.

"Muy bien Butters ahora muéstrame tus manos." En lugar de hacer lo pedido, Butters esconde sus manos tras su espalda y se muerde el labio.

"Nuh-uh no creo que s-sea buena idea Bebe." Bebe frunce el ceño, levanta un dedo en alto y lo mueve de lado a lado.

"¿Y por qué no?" Tras una épica batalla de miradas, Butters accede y lentamente le muestra sus manos. Bebe ahoga un grito al ver el lamentable estado en que se encuentran las pequeñas manos del rubio, sus uñas estaban desiguales y pequeños pedazos de piel salían en todos sus dedos. Sus nudillos eran un _desastre_, de tanto frotarlos continuamente había logrado irritarlos y romper la piel, dejando pequeñas costras. Bebe se muerde el labio pero decide no comentar nada al respecto. En cambio pregunta "¿'Kiss me on my tulips' o 'California Raspberry' ?" mientras le muestra las pequeñas botellitas de esmaltes.

Butters sonrie levemente antes de responder. "Kiss me on my tulips" Bebe asiente y se pone a pintar sus uñas, al terminar le pasó un espejo a Butters.

"Bien, mírate." Butters se muerde levemente el labio antes de afirmar con la cabeza, aspira la mayor cantidad de aire posible y observa su reflejo en el espejo. Siente como su garganta se cierra y pequeñas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos –las cuales trata de suprimir por todos los medios, no quiere arruinar su maquillaje- y una gran sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Levanta la cabeza y con voz sincera dice.

"Gracias."

Bebe devuelve la sonrisa antes de descender lentamente y darle un suave beso en los labios. "De nada."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> No importa lo que digan, Butters siempre será afeminado para mí. Siempre. Y y y no puedo dejar de imaginar a Bebe haciéndole cambios de imagen xDD (Por cierto esos son nombres de esmaltes reales, marca OPI)


End file.
